Roller Coaster
by Insanity's Writer
Summary: AU. Natsu is invited to the amusement park and without thinking, accepts. But what is he going to do when Grey dares him to go on a roller coaster. Will he do it, or will his motion sickness ruin his tough streak? One shot.


**Hello guys! I present to you my very first one shot and Fairy tail story, I'm very excited and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I wrote this to apologize for not uploading in such a long time. Hope it makes up for me being such a bad writer XD**

Roller coaster

"Can we go do the rollercoaster?!" Levy cried out spotting the huge steel monstrosity in front of her, looking back at the group with pleading eyes.

"I don't see why not." Ezra announced with a smile on her face.

 **~VVV~**

It had been three weeks into the summer When Natsu received the invitation. Erza had decided on going to the amusement park and was inviting the usual gang: Herself, Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal and Wendy. Natsu being Natsu couldn't resist a day out with his friends, so he accepted without a second thought.

 **~VVV~**

Now, two days later, he was really regretting his decision. Amusement parks are all about the rides and Natsu couldn't, or wouldn't, ride any of them. He knew that if he went on one of those speed beasts he would surely vomit. He hated things that moved, they all made him feel sick to his stomach.

Before he could delve into deeper thoughts of his horribly sickening weakness a voice called out to him. "Hey yo flame head. You actually going to go on this one?" Came Grey's voice. He was pointing up at the entrance of the roller coaster, titled "The Leviathan".

Natsu looked up at the roller coaster, "Nah, I think I'll pass, just like every other - Hggmmm" Natsu quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Just watching all those people going up and down made him want to hurl.

"What was even the point of inviting the idiot, he doesn't want to ride any of the freaking rides." Gajeel grumbled.

Erza sighed, "Even if he doesn't ride the rides he could still play the games or something else." She said sternly.

"Yeah, if he wasn't puking all the time." The black haired teen whispered under his breath.

Grey rolled his eyes when suddenly an idea popped into his head, "Hey Natsu." The salmon haired boy looked up. "I dare you to go on." Grey said.

Everybody looked over at Grey, Erza looking very disappointed. Everybody knew Natsu would never turn down a dare, especially when it's from someone like Grey.

Natsu just glared at Grey for a good few seconds before finally responding, "Alright fine, but if I go on and don't throw up even once, you owe me fifty bucks." He said, quite determined Lifting up his arm.

Grey stepped forwards and grabbed Natsu's extended hand, "You're on."

 **~VVV~**

Well, this was another stupid mistake made by Natsu Dragneel. He was now standing in line for the leviathan, waiting for the next carts. Him and his friends would surely be on the next ride.

Natsu sat there, awkwardly fidgeting on spot. "Just calm down Natsu, it's not that scary, even I'm excited." Wendy said in her cute little voice. Her voice usually seemed to put Natsu at ease, although he is not really sure why, but this time it didn't seem to help. "I'm not scared, I'm just nervous." Natsu replied, trying to sound as tough as possible.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Gajeel interrupted the conversation. "Shut up you moron, of course it isn't the same!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu Dragneel was never scared, nor was he scared of anything. But as the platform he was standing on started to shake and the roller coaster started to get closer he could feel something building up in his stomach.

"Yes, finally. We've been waiting her for like an hour." Grey yelled, looking over at the cart getting closer and closer.

Natsu sighed. Guess he's not getting out of this one.

When the cart finally stopped in front of the group of people waiting, the park employees started to let people into the small seats, two people beside each other.

As the seats slowly filled Natsu got closer and closer to the coaster, the feeling in his chest building. When it was finally his turn to be seated he looked around for his friends, only to see them at the back of the coaster, no available seats beside them. "Oh man, that is some seriously bad luck bro," Grey said, a huge smile spread across his face, "Have fun."

Natsu looked at his friends as he was slowly directed to the only open seat, which was directly at the front of the roller coaster, "God damn it." He whispered to himself as he was seated.

It was an extremely small seat and Natsu started to fidget on spot. "I'm so going to freaking die." He said to himself. Suddenly he heard a small female voice beside him.

"Are you ok?" The voice asked.

Natsu, being so nervous, completely forgot he was beside someone else, "What? Oh yeah I'm fine, just my first time riding one of these death traps." He said calming down a little.

"Really! Me to! I'm a little nervous but I'm more excited." The girl said happily.

Natsu looked over in the direction of the girl to get a closer look at her face and what he saw almost made his jaw hit the ground. Sitting beside him was by far, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Her blond hair flowing with the slight breeze and her brown eyes looking directly back at him.

"Yeah, ummm I'm totally exited to." He said, trying to sound tough and make up for his little comment about dying before.

"You sure didn't sound like it, you sounded a little scared before actually." The girl commented.

Natsu sighed, "I'm not scared, I'm just nervous, and it's not even about the roller coaster, it's about my motion sickness." He finished.

The girl's eyes widened, "You have motion sickness? Please don't throw up on me." She said, moving over away from Natsu as far as the seats would allow her.

Natsu laughed, "Don't worry, if I end up vomiting, I'm aiming for my friends in the back." He said.

This earned a giggled from the girl beside him. "I'm Lucy by the way." She said happily. Her smile backing Natsu blush.

"Natsu." Natsu said, trying his best to get rid of the blush on his face.

Then came the crack of the microphone to tell everybody the ride was starting, and all the colour drained from Natsu's face. "So going to die."

"Please keep all hands and feet in the cart at all times, keep loose items somewhere safe and don't forget to have a good time!" The voice on the intercom announced.

As the ride slowly started to move forwards Natsu could feel his stomach churning ( **A** / **N** Natsu's motion sickness is not as bad as in the actual show).

"The ride won't be that bad until we reach the top of the drop." Lucy told Natsu.

"You said you'd never been on one of these before, how would you know?" he replied. His hands holding the safety bar so tight his knuckles turned white.

"It's just common knowledge." The girl said bluntly.

Natsu smiled nervously, "Sorry, I just hate things that move fast." He said.

Lucy smiled, "If it makes you feel any better I'll buy you some cotton candy after." She said.

Natsu laughed, "Actually that does make me feel better." He said happily.

The cart was now only a few feet away from the drop and Natsu sucked in his breath, but felt something warm grab his hand. He looked over at Lucy and noticed she also looked a little uneasy and had probably grabbed his hand without realizing.

Natsu took her hand in his which made Lucy look over at him in surprise, "It's alright, it can't be that ba- AHHHHHH!" Before he could finish his sentence the coaster went over the drop.

 **~VVV~**

When the ride finished Natsu was frozen in place. He hadn't thrown up, but it still wasn't a pleasant ride.

Lucy on the other hand was smiling and laughing the whole time and seemed to have had the time of her life. She quickly tugged Natsu off the ride and dragged him away. Still holding his hand. "How about we go get that cotton candy now?" She asked.

Natsu snapped out of his daze and looked up at her then nodded happily, "Yeah, let's go."

 **Welp, there is my first one shot and fairy tail story! How did everyone like it? I think it was pretty, good but I my tweak it if I get any feedback. Maybe add an extra chapter I anyone wants it.**

 **Anyways, Hope you all have a great day!**


End file.
